A commonly used process for dying hair is to use a comb to separate strands of hair and then to use a container having a dispensing end to dispense a dye solution to exposed hair roots. A small brush having one row of hard bristles or a finger may be used to spread the dye solution over the exposed hair roots.
After dye has been applied in one location, the person's hair is again partitioned and a second application is provided at the new partition. This process is repeated until the entire hair root system of the person has been treated. The hair must be repeatedly partitioned and combed and dye solution must be spread over each new partition. Great care is taken not to miss any root areas.
There are a number of disadvantages to use of this method, whether practiced at a person's home or at a beauty salon. At a beauty salon, the process is time consuming and therefore expensive. Moreover, the brush that is commonly used to spread dye solution includes a handle and the single row of hard bristles. To ensure that the dye solution reaches each hair at the root area without increasing the time spent, a professional beautician may strike the bristles onto the hair roots. This striking causes discomfort. Another difficulty is that the brush will project dye solution beyond the hairline. If the dye is not removed entirely, an unsightly stain mark that reaches onto the face of the person will be left.
For home applications, the process is not only time consuming, but also tiring, since self-application requires a person to reach up to head level for an extended time. Additionally, the aid of a second person is necessary to ensure that no area at the back of the head of the person being treated is missed. Again, it is difficult to avoid projecting dye onto the face beyond the hairline.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device and method for the application of a dye or other hair treatment solution, wherein the required time is shortened, the application is comfortable, excess dye is avoided, and a reliable self-treatment process is possible.